


Soulmate

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #flashvibeweek2016, Barrisco - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLASHVIBE WEEK. May 11th-Soulmate AU. Barry has 2 days til he meets his soulmate. Psh. Bullshit.  He doesn't believe in that. He meets Cisco that night on a train. Fuck the countdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU for Flashvibe week, May 11th. Thanks for reading!

The idea was taken from a story that was circulating the the internet. 

The clock was ticking. Not my actual wristwatch but...the countdown watch that tells you when you've met your soulmate. I've always hated this thing. Makes us think that we don't have a say in who we fall in love with. When it reaches zero I'd probably shove that person's face in. Right now it's at 2d 5hr 10m. Great. Two days til I do just that.  
I'm at the train station waiting for the bus. I mean of course what else do you do at a train station?  
The trains pull up right in front of me and I get in.  
I sit across a long-haired man, about shoulder-length. Probably Colombian. He was on his phone when he looked up at me and caught me looking.  
"Hey." The man greeted.  
"Hey." I answered, nodding my head.  
"Name's Cisco by the way." He smiled, sticking his hand out.  
"Barry." I took his hand and gave it a firm shake.  
"So um, what is a young man like you doing in the middle of the night?"  
I smirk at his question. "I should say the same for you."  
I sat back in my seat, folding my arms across my chest.  
"Well I work at a lab and my boss had this thing he wanted me to take a look on and here I am."  
"Lab? What lab?"  
"STAR Labs."  
"Wait you mean THE STAR Labs? Oh wow um. Does your boss happen to be Harrison Wells?" I asked, flabbergasted.  
"Yeah. You know him?"  
"Of course I do. Who doesn't? He's my hero I-" I chuckled. "I'm sorry I just adore his scientific research. He changed the world, you know? Especially when he turned on the particle accelerator. I mean, there are a thousand new opportunities because of this it could even develop a cure for cancer." I stopped. "I'm sorry of course you know this you helped make it."  
"Yeah I don't mind. It's cute when people ramble about something they're passionate about." He smirked.  
I'm blushing. Oh ghad am I blushing? Jeez.  
"Next stop, 37th Avenue." The coms announced.  
"This is me. If you'd like, I politely invite you to come with me." Cisco stood up and offered his hand.  
It's the middle of the night but you know what? Fuck the watch. I've just met my soulmate.


End file.
